High School Never Ends
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean's high school turns into a nightmare when several kids turn up dead from Vampire bite Dean: 18, senior Sam: 14, freshman. My first Wee!chester story so go easy on me. Mild Hurt!Sam Title based on Bowling For Soup song.
1. Senior

--Alright this is my first Wee!chesters story so be nice, well, as nice as you can—

**Basics, Sam's first day of Freshman year, Dean's first day of Senior year. Dean is 18, Sam is 14. Let's watch what happens.**

1

Dean looked up at the high school with confidence. This place was his, familiar faces, lockers, teachers…girls. Ah the girls. He showed off for them, drove his car for them, and laid on a perfected charm that no straight one could resist. Over his high school career he'd had countless girlfriends and hundreds of crushes. But this year was the big one, the one that counted, his last one. After this none of it mattered. In all reality none of it mattered, but damn was it fun. He carried a C average throughout school, copying off of Sam when he could. That was another thing that made this year big, Sammy was a Freshman. He had to make it clear today that the first person that snickered, tripped, or made fun of his baby brother was going to have to pick up what was left of their face when he got through with them.

He hoped Sam would adjust alright. This place could be pretty intimidating on your first day, especially when this was one of the schools where all classman had classes together. Freshman and Seniors had classes together, though most of them were electives.

He had a few things to do today. Pick a table to sit at at lunch, find out where Becky Smith's locker was, and find out when football tryouts were. His previous year he had been on the team, and had been damn good too. It had got him a lot of cheerleader girlfriends, and a really bitchin' letterman's jacket. But he often ditched it for the leather one Dad had given him for his birthday last year.

"Hey Winchester!" Someone yelled behind him. "Get your sorry ass over here!" Dean smirked and turned. Bobby Dunn, one of his good friends was walking toward him. He was a big guy, played line-backer for Varsity last year, and his arms were spread wide. Dean knew the Famous Dunn Bear hug was coming. And he was right. Dunn had on his old jersey with the large 45 on the back. His hair was buzzed over his round face and dark blue eyes that almost looked black sometimes.

"What's up man?" Dean said, trying to catch his breath after Dunn let him go.

"Nothin' legal." He said with a grin. "You seen Berman yet?" He asked, referring to Trevor Berman, another one in their group. Dean shook his head. "Well if you see 'im tell him I still want my ten bucks." Dean smirked and nodded. Dunn walked away, waving a hand in goodbye. "See ya around Rifle." He said. Dean laughed slightly at his old nickname.

"Hey ya ugly son of a bitch," Another voice said behind him. Dean turned and grinned.

"Jet!" Dean said, hugging his best friend, Greg Windon. Greg's nickname came from his favorite movie "West Side Story." Dean had laughed so hard he cried when he learned this and started calling him Jet, after one of the gangs in the movie.

"What up Rifle?" He asked. Greg was about Dean's height; blonde hair longer in the front than it was in the back and swung into his eyes. One time when he complained about his nickname Dean suggested calling him DiCaprio because of his hair cut. Needless to say he didn't complain again. He was built thin but lean, his hazel eyes shining against his usually tanned skin.

"Same old same old. You?" He said, shrugging.

"Ditto. You seen Lipstick or Kirk yet?" Dean shook his head.

"Nah saw Bear a few minutes ago though." He said. Jet put his arm around Dean's shoulder and pointed toward a small group of girls.

"Ya see the new meat? She's in our grade, I asked Becky. Figured she'd be your type." Dean's eyes roved up and down the new girl's figure, liking what he saw more and more.

She had dark brown hair that fell to the middle of her back with streaks of auburn going through it, black boots that ended at the top of her knees, a short black leather skirt and a deep red short sleeve top, black lace at the collar. Her eyeliner was a little thicker than he was used to but hey, this was the nineties. She turned and looked at him. He smiled flirtatiously rather than look away like most people would, and to his surprise she smiled back. He turned and faced Jet.

"Call it." He said. Jet smirked.

"Knew you would dude."

"I thought I smelled smart ass." Trevor Berman, or Lipstick, said. He got his nickname during a pep rally last year after he emerged from under the bleachers with lipstick smeared across his face and neck. He had a strong jaw, and cold eyes, and he had a reputation to be an asshole. He was always in trouble with somebody about owing them money. He slicked his black hair back with way too much hair gel and always reeked of too much cologne. But when it came to being a good friend, he was at the top of the list. "What's up assholes?"

"Nothin' oh, by the way Bear's lookin' for ya."

"Yeah, yeah I know I got his damn ten dollars. That ass don't forget anything does he?" He said bitterly.

"Not when it comes to money dude." Dean said.

"Jeez," Another familiar voice said. "My dad drives like he's ninety."

They turned and saw the last of their gang, Keith Spangler, or Kirk because of his Star Trek knowledge, walking toward them. Kirk's light brown hair barely grazed his shoulders, the ends wrapped in faint curls. He was a sweet guy, and a major nerd. They made fun of his brains for years; he was the only one of them that held a 4.0 his entire life. They had become friends in the eighth grade when Tommy Hartman and his goons were throwing his books back and forth between them.

Dean hated bullies, always had, so he gestured for Jet, Bear, and Lipstick to follow him. Though Kirk had contacts now he didn't then, and Tommy had just crushed his glasses under his shoe. Keith had been on his hands and knees looking for them, and winced when he heard the glass crunch.

"Hey asshole!" Dean had yelled. "Why don't ya pick on somebody your own size huh?" Tommy had looked Dean up and down and laughed.

"What are ya gonna do? There's six of us and four of you. Besides, what are ya stickin' up for a twerp like him for anyway?"

"Cause I copied off him last week on a math quiz, figure I owe him one."

"Then bring it." And they brought it. They kicked Tommy and his bitch's asses until they went cryin' home to their Mommies. Afterward Keith had stood up, dusted himself off and held out his hand.

"Keith Spangler." He had said. One by one the rest of them shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Awe don't mention it." Bear said. "You ever need anything just ring."

"Yeah, those bastards have issues." Dean said. Jet came up behind Keith and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"And hey, with friends like us, they'll never bother you again."

They did bother Keith again, for another year in fact. But the summer after ninth grade Keith took a couple classes, filled out, worked out, and kicked Tommy Hartman's ass the first time he even suggested a hint of picking on him. After that Keith had become a total chick magnet. But he was still such a nerd that he'd study for a test before he'd make out with a girl.

Tommy was still an asshole, but he wasn't dumb enough to get involved in a fist fight with them anymore. Tommy's bunch of dickheads were called, by their preppy friends, The Socs, like the kids in The Outsider.

This entire school ran around movies. Old movies, new movies, ancient movies, I didn't matter. When they had a chance to put a label on something, they chose movies.

Dean and his friends were Greasers, but not because, well all of them, had a lot of hair grease in. They loved cars, and their trips into the school parking lot.

Dean drove his pride and joy, a 1967 Impala Dad gave him on his sixteenth birthday, and wooed almost every girl in sight with it. Bear drove an old Ford pickup truck that wasn't much on the inside, but under the hood and inside it was a beauty. Jet's '66 Mustang spoke for itself. Lipstick's Harley was a thing of beauty, and roared like one too. It was a bitch riding in the rain, but the girls definitely appreciated it.

Keith was still working on his car. His Dad had bought him a rust bucket with a good engine a year back and told him this was how he was going to learn about cars. He came to everybody else for some help, and they discovered the rust bucket was a 1977 Trans AM, just like Burt Reynolds. Kirk of course had no idea what that meant but they filled him in pretty quick. They needed about another weekend and that rust bucket would be in full operating condition.

The bell rang inside the school and the doors opened.

"Here we go again." Dean said. The people walked in at a slow, steady pace. Dean saw the girl he had been staring at earlier give him a small smile as she waltzed in. And as he glanced up the steps he saw a mess of brown hair on top of a skinny kid who was obviously a freshman walk in.

"Good luck Sammy."

--Did you like? Remember this is my first shot at this so try and be nice, pwease?--


	2. Freshman

--Hey guys! You wanted more and you got it!--

2

Sam sighed while he was entering the high school. His day wasn't going particularly well so far. Not only did he have to ride to school with his older brother and deal with his showboating for thirty minutes, but every time he told someone his name they asked: "Hey aren't you Rifle's kid brother?" Rifle, pshh. He'd never heard such a load of BS in his life. Dean and all of his friends were a little hard to endure. Of course Dean couldn't hang out with them nearly as much as he wanted to. Over the summer Dad had them roaming the country hunting God knows what but he was kind enough to let them stay at the same school this year. Two years in the same district, it was a world record. Especially for Dad. He never did anything in a routine. Even when it was hunting.

Sam looked down at some of the people passing him. He had had a huge growth spurt over the summer and he now towered over most of the seniors around him, he was 6'0 even, which made him stand out more. He already felt like he had an invisible sign around his neck that blared FRESHMAN. He hated being in his brother's shadow, at least barely anymore, and he hated the way these upperclassmen were scoffing at him and the rest of the ninth graders.

Last year had been okay. Same height as everybody else, good grades, oldest people in the school, it was great. This? No this sucked ass.

"Hey Sam." A voice said behind him. Sam turned and smiled. Lisa Summers was smiling up at him. "How're ya doin'?" He half shrugged.

"Nothing special, you?" She half-smiled.

"Same here," She said. "Hey, my locker's that way so I'll see ya around okay?" She said sweetly and turned down the hallway. He waved faintly and continued down the hall. He could tell just by looking around who had been to this school before and who hadn't. Even though some of the Freshman were the same height of the upperclassman around them, the somehow looked smaller, scrunched together within themselves, not daring to bump into a Junior or even a Sophomore, who had been in their shoes not even four months ago, but he guessed four months was long enough to turn into an asshole.

"Hey Sammy," A voice said behind him. It wasn't his brother -who was the only person besides Dad that was permitted to call him that- but Randy Olsen. Randy had given Sam shit all last year; it got to the point where Sam was half tempted to have Dean kick his ass, but by the time that thought came up the year was over. Sam glanced over his shoulder and was surprised to see Randy hadn't grown an inch over the summer and he towered over him.

"Randy," Sam said shortly.

"How're ya doin' buddy." He asked mockingly. Sam grimaced.

"You can take the 'buddy' BS and shove it up your ass Randy. Leave me alone." Randy grabbed Sam's shoulder and stopped him from walking further.

"Now Sammy I really don't appreciate the hostile attitude." He said, a false laugh behind it. "We aren't gonna have problems like we did last year are we?" Sam glared at him. "Answer me bitch," Randy spat.

"Screw you," Sam said shortly. He pulled away from randy's grip on his shirt and started to walk away. Randy grabbed his T-shirt again and pulled him back, is knee lifting and hitting him in the gut.

"Now that wasn't very nice Sammy," He said. Sam doubled over and coughed. He glared up at Randy. "You need to learn to respect your superiors'." People were stopping to watch the escapade with great interest, fights were common on the first day of school, but not between two Freshman.

Randy lifted his knee to jab Sam's stomach with again but he saw it coming. He dodged it and lifted his fist in Randy's jaw in an upper-cut. Randy stumbled backwards and scowled at Sam, his lips pulled back over his teeth in a snarl. Sam scowled back, breathing deep. Randy dove at him and caught his knees, causing him to fall over. Randy Punched Sam and caught his cheekbone, sending his head bouncing on the linoleum floor. He shook his head and shoved Randy's chest hard and fell off of him. Sam jumped up, as did Randy. Sam punched Randy again, and again, and again. Randy fell to the ground, knocked out. Sam wiped the blood out from under his nose.

"Don't call me Sammy." People all around were laughing at the fallen Freshman and clapping for Sam's success.

"Sam!" A familiar voice called. "Sammy!"

_Great,_ Sam thought. _Just what I need._ Dean pushed through the crowd into the small clearing that had appeared in the hall. Dean looked from Sam, to Randy, and back again.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Dean spat. "Are you tryin' to get in trouble?" Sam looked at the ground.

"Dad is gonna kill you." Dean said harshly. "Wait a second, isn't that the Randy kid that kicked your ass all last year?" He asked. Sam sighed and nodded, figuring it would only anger his brother more. However, Dean broke into a huge grin and slapped Sam on the back. "That's my boy. Nice job."

"Move! I said move! Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Dean winced at the sound of Principal Andrews voice slicing through the crowd.

"Uh-oh," Dean said quietly. The woman appeared at the edge of the crows, looked at Dean, and sighed.

"Winchester, I should have guessed. First hour hasn't even started yet and you've already knocked out a Freshman," She said, arms folded. Alice Andrews was a little over 5'3, her straight black hair pinned behind her head in a tasteful clip, her spectacles missing their rims. She was almost forty now, and the last year of dealing with Dean Winchester had taken a lot out of her, but she was ready this year, this year she wouldn't have to deal with surprises.

Dean took a step forward, his charming smirk in place that had gotten him out of many detentions. Andrews had to admit, when you're good you're good.

"Mrs. Andrews," Dean began. "As flattered as I am that you assume that I delivered this well deserved beating I didn't. For once," He added. The kids that had been there before filtered off to their lockers, getting ready to start off the new school year in their first hour class.

"Alright Winchester if you didn't do it, who did? I don't see any of your Greaser pals around, did this kid beat up himself." Dean glanced back at Sam and she got her answer.

"Great, Freshman on Freshman. What's your name son?" She asked, exasperated.

"Sam," Sam said quietly.

"Honey there are about twenty Sam's in this school, last name please." She said shortly. Sam sighed before he gave his answer, Dean winced again.

"Winchester," He said.

Andrews groaned and threw her arms in the air.

"Great! Now there's two," She said. "Alright, Winchester Jr., my office. Winchester, pick up what's left of this kid and take him to the nurse. I know how easy it is to get a hold of your Dad," She said sarcastically. "So get your ass up in my office too, 'kay?" Dean nodded obediently and bent down to pick up Randy. Andrews gestured with her and for Sam to follow her and he did so sullenly.

Dean hoisted Randy over his shoulder and headed toward the nurse's office.

He walked in the white room, breathing in the familiar smell of ammonia and off-brand medicine. He dropped Randy on one of the cots and smiled at Mrs. Doucette, the nurse.

"Aw, Dean already?" She groaned. Dean shook his head.

"The faith in me of people in this school is overwhelming" He said with a smirk. "I didn't do this." He assured. Mrs. Doucette was a plump woman that always looked happy and cheerful, even when she was having a bad day.

"Then who did Sugar?" She asked. Dean's smile broadened.

"My little brother Sam." He said proudly. Mrs. Doucette smiled and shook her head.

"Oh I'm sure Alice is _thrilled_ to get another Winchester huh?" She said thoughtfully. Dean smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, Sammy and I are two different people Mrs. D. We may share a chromosome but we're on two different planets. You don't know how weird this is for him to do something like this. But hey, in all fairness this guy deserved it." Dean said gesturing to Randy.

Mrs. Doucette shrugged. "Yeah, I heard this kid had a bad reputation. Good for your brother. I expect I'll be seeing him soon too?" She said. Dean recalled the small trickle of blood traveling out of Sam's nose and the corner of his mouth, not to mention the bruise he had on his cheek.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Most likely,"

"Mr. Winchester?" A voice said from the door. Dean turned and recognized the lovely Miss Tanya, a young blonde still in college, just turned 21 last year. Dean smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Now, now Miss Tanya, didn't I ask you to call me Dean?" He said, with a grin. Tanya's cheeks pinked and she motioned for him to walk into the office. He squeezed past her in the narrow doorway and winked. Tanya rolled her eyes.

"You never change a bit do ya?" She asked. Dean shook his head.

"Nope, never will," He said slyly, and walked out of the nurse's office toward Principal Andrews office to deal with his brother.

--Double bubble Sam in trouble! What's gonna happen next? Well, until you find out how about you send me some feedback.--


	3. Another Fight

--Did you like the last one? I hope so!--

3

_This is just great,_ Sam thought despairingly. _First day here and my big brother has to bail me out, this is just perfect._ He was sitting outside the Principal's office, elbows rested on his knees. Randy deserved getting his ass kicked, but was it worth building a reputation he didn't want? _Man this sucks._

"Yeah," Dean said, stepping out of the office. "Ye- thank you Mrs. Andrews, hey, I owe ya one," He shut the door and faced Sam. "Dude I'm Matlock," He grinned. "Told Andrews what happened and all you got was half an hour of detention."

Sam adverted his eyes from his brother and stood, stalking down the hallway. "You're welcome," Dean said, frowning. He followed Sam down the hall. "Dude, what the hell's your problem?" He asked. Sam scowled.

"I didn't need you to do that," He said softly.

"Yeah, would you have liked the three days suspension she _wanted_ to give you? 'Cause explaining that to Dad would be so easy." Sam shrugged his bag off of his shoulder and dialed the combination of his locker and pulled it open, almost hitting Dean. "Answer me damn it!" Dean yelled. Sam threw his bag into the locker and turned.

"I don't want to have you help me every time I _don't _need it. I could have handled this myself Dean! I don't need my brother to 'rescue' me!"

"Don't worry I won't make that mistake again!" Dean growled. He turned and stalked toward his own locker. "Bitch!" Sam scowled and slammed the locker door shut.

"Jerk!"

"God that little…do him a fuckin' favor and…son of a bitch!" Dean grabbed his binder and slammed his locker door so hard there was a dent in the frame. He stalked to his first hour, an office pass in hand.

He pushed open the door and stifled a groan. Sam was sitting in the back, next to the last open seat. He handed the teacher the pass and sat down without looking at his younger brother.

"You're Winchester too?" The teacher asked. Dean nodded. She pointed from Sam to Dean. "Brothers?" She asked. Once again Dean nodded. The teacher sighed. "Great," She turned and wrote her name on the board.

"For those of you that don't know I'm Ms. Sueltz. You are in English class room 190, if you aren't supposed to be here please get out." She said briskly. She was an old woman, maybe in her sixties, and looked like an ex-Catholic school nun.

Dean gazed around the classroom, trying to see if there were any cool Seniors in his class, or at least some hot ones. He looked toward the front of the room and grinned.

The girl he had seen this morning was sitting back in her chair, looking bored, chewing gum. She glanced back at him and smiled. Boy did she smile. He felt himself blush a little and smiled back.

"Alright," Mrs. Sueltz said crisply. "Now it is standard procedure for us to introduce ourselves. I'll go down each row, I want you to stand up, say your name, and a little about yourself, alright?" The class nodded silently. "Let's start with you." She gestured to the girl Dean had taken a liking to. The girl stood.

"My name is Isabelle Johnson; I'm new to the district and…" She looked at Dean and winked. "I'm single." She said slyly. Dean grinned back. Mrs. Sueltz rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Johnson, please take your seat." Isabelle tossed her hair behind her head and sat down. A few other boys shifted in their seats. They went around the room; most kids were bored or nervous about talking about themselves. There were some smart asses, none stood in comparison to the master in the back of the room, and a few dumbasses that didn't deserve to be in tenth grade. And of course, the Freshman, who were walking on eggshells and trying their very hardest not to say anything stupid.

All together there were nine Juniors, five Sophomores, three Seniors and five Freshman.

Mrs. Sueltz pointed at Sam, signaling he was next. Sam stood reluctantly.

"My name is Sam Winchester and…" He thought for a moment. He couldn't tell anyone that he hunted ghosts and demons, or that he could load a handgun and a shotgun in under two minutes. "And I've been to every state in the country except Hawaii." He mumbled. Mutterings started immediately, a few people gave each other strange glances, some incredulous.

"It's true." Dean said.

"Alright, alright shut up." Mrs. Sueltz snapped. She gestured for Dean to stand. Dean smiled and stood. He glanced around the room. The girls who hadn't noticed him before definitely did now, judging by the open mouth stares he was getting.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach," His gaze was solely on Isabelle. "And frisky women," The class erupted with laughter. Isabelle grinned broadly and blushed, Dean gave her the half smile that drove girls crazy and got the same reaction he got from the rest. She giggled and turned around, her face matching her shirt.

Mrs. Sueltz clapped her hands together, sending loud cracks ricocheting across the room.

"That is quite enough!" The students quieted. Dean sat down and leaned back.

_I am back, and with a vengeance too._ Mrs. Sueltz glared at Dean, scowling at the smirk that had been firmly planted on his face.

"Another outburst like that Mr. Winchester and you'll be in the office before you can blink." She said sharply.

"My deepest apologies Mrs. Sueltz," He said sincerely. He looked at Isabelle again, who was staring at him over his shoulder. "Sometimes I just can't control myself." Isabelle grinned and turned again. A small gasp went through the girls in the room. Sam grimaced and sank deeper into his seat.

"Please make an attempt in my class sir. I understand you are here because you don't have enough credits for this class to graduate so I suggest you pay attention."

"Yes ma'am. And don't you worry; I'm only in here for a semester." He said. Sam sighed with relief.

_Briiinngg!_

Dean smiled. _Saved by the bell._ Everyone stood and filed out of the classroom. Isabelle was taking her time with her things and Dean considered doing the same. He hesitated though, watching Sam stalk off. He changed his mind however. Sam had to ride home with him after school anyway.

Isabelle gathered her things in her arms and headed toward the door. Dean met up with her and smiled.

"Hey," He said. "Isabelle right?"

"Yep, Dean right? Likes sunsets and frisky women?"

"You forgot long walks on the beach but yeah."

"Nice to meet you." She said. They walked out into the overcrowded hallway.

"Ya know I'd like to get to know you a whole lot better than what you told me in English class." He ventured.

"Why Dean are you asking me out?" She asked. Her voice was rich and smooth, it almost gave him goosebumps. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked down.

"Only if you're interested." He offered. "But if you're interested on Friday night at seven then I guess I am."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"That sounds great," She said. Dean's heart fluttered a little faster. She tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote on it. "Call me," She said, pushing the paper into his pocket.

"See ya at lunch," Dean said. She nodded and turned, walking toward her next class. Someone's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Damn you work fast Rifle," Jet's voice said. Dean grinned and looked Isabelle up and down, his eyes resting on one spot in particular.

"When it comes to a girl with an ass like that, you gotta work fast man."

"What class do ya have next?" Jet asked.

"Shop, you?" He asked. Jet grinned.

"Same here dude." They high-fived and started to walk down the hall.

"I gotta good feeling about this year," Dean said.

"AHHHHHH!"

--Oh no! Cliffie!--


	4. Gym

4

Sam was incredibly close to the scream when it echoed through the high school. He darted through the gym doors and saw a young blonde girl staring horrifically at another body on the ground. It was a woman, red hair, probably sixteen, her eyes wide open. Sam ran over to the blonde girl that had screamed and grabbed her shoulders, turning her away from the dead body.

"It's okay," He assured. "It's alright what happened?" The girl was crying, her mascara smearing down her face, her hands shaking. Other people were in the gym now, some girls that had come out of the locker room, guys as well, some of their shirts gone. Others had come through the same doors he had. Coach McDonald was pushing through the crowd, coming out of his office.

The girl swallowed. "I-I was walking out o-of the locker r-r-room and I s-saw Tracy on-on the gr-gro-ground and I kn-knew she w-was dead." Sam had his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"It's okay," He repeated. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Marie," She choked.

"Okay Marie I'm Sam. I need you to stay calm and go sit down. You're in shock and you could hurt yourself if you don't calm down okay?" He gazed into her gray eyes, which were red and swollen. He knew there was something about this stare he could get that made people feel totally at ease, and usually get his brother to do something he didn't want to do.

"Sh-she was my-my friend," Marie sobbed.

"Shh," Sam soothed. "I know it's gonna be alright okay? Now I need you to sit down." Marie nodded and sat down on the bleachers. Sam turned and faced the body. Tracy's neck had a large circle with small holes in it, small drops of blood around it. _Great, vampires._ He bent down and touched his fingers to her neck, praying she might still be alive. He shut his eyes and sighed when he felt no pulse.

"Sammy," Dean said, out of breath. "What the hell-" Sam pointed down at the body and Dean groaned. "Great, just great," He sighed.

"Excuse me," Coach McDonald said. He looked down at Tracy's body and turned pale. "Oh my God," He said. Dean turned toward the crowd.

"Call 911!" He bellowed. "And somebody get Andrews. The rest of you get the hell out of here!" He said viciously. People jumped back but stayed rooted on the spot. Two people darted out, obviously volunteering to do what Dean asked. Sam bent down and lifted Coach McDonald up from the ground.

"Di-did you boys see anything?" He asked shakily. Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"Nobody did sir," Sam said quietly.

"Rifle!" A voice yelled behind them. Dean turned to see Kirk and the rest of the Greasers motioning for him to come over. Dean jogged over. "What the hell's goin' on?" Kirk asked.

"You guys know Tracy Conway?" He asked. They nodded. Dean sighed. "She's dead."

"Tell me you're joking," Lipstick said, hoping this was another one of Dean's pranks. Dean shook his head.

"Dude I wish I was," He said honestly. Lipstick bowed his head, Bear gasped, Jet sighed, and Kirk looked like he was going to cry. Dean was unsure why. Tracy was a Junior. Sure they knew her, but not well enough for Kirk to have this reaction. "What's up with you man?" Dean asked. Kirk looked up and swallowed.

"She was my girlfriend," He said softly. The rest turned to him, wide-eyed and confused.

"What?" Dean said, skeptic.

"We started talking this summer, and I really liked her. We've been going out for about three months," He whispered. "I was gonna ask her to…and she was the first girl I…" Kirk trailed off and returned his gaze to the ground. "I was gonna tell you guys at lunch."

"Oh my God," Bear said. "Dude I had no idea…shit man are you okay?" Kirk shook his head.

"No," He said simply. "I loved her dude." Jet squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"Winchester!" Dean glanced over his shoulder and saw Andrews motioning for him to come over. He nodded and held up his index finger.

"Stay with him okay?" Dean said to his friends. "And get him a trashcan."

Dean turned and walked back over to where Tracy's body was. He felt a terrible pang in is gut this time and had to turn away, knowing now what she had meant to his friend.

"How come there's trouble wherever you seem to be?" Andrews asked Sam.

"He's just got bad luck ma'am." Dean said. "Wrong place, wrong time."

"Do you know what happened Winchester, uh, Senior?" She added. Dean shook his head.

"No, but I do know she was one of my best friend's girl. I wanna know who did this." Dean said. Alice sighed.

"Which friend?" She asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Kir-Keith," He said, catching himself. Andrews looked at the ground and groaned.

"Aw that poor kid. He's such a sweetheart too." She said. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty beat up about it." Andrews looked over Dean's shoulder and saw Keith sitting up against a wall, tears streaming down his face. In that moment she understood that what he and Tracy had was not a typical High School fake relationship, but the real deal, and her heart went out to him.

"So Jr.," She said to Sam. "You found Marie, that right?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she was the one that found Tracy, and she screamed." He said sadly. He had seen death many times. Young, old, kids, parents, but this was a little closer to home.

The doors opened again and a gurney came in with three other paramedics. They rushed over to Tracy's body and bent down next to it, ready to start resuscitation.

"I already did that," Marie said suddenly. "I took a CPR class. Nothing happened." The paramedic sighed and bowed his head.

"We can try the shot," Another medic suggested. Before the other medic could reply the full syringe was shoved into his hand. He pulled the cap off and shoved the needle into the girl's heart, pushing the medicine into her.

"Alice," The assistant Principal, Mike Kidwell, said. "We called her parents and told them…what happened."

"Oh my God!" Someone yelled. Dean turned around and saw Tracy cough violently her chest starting to move up and down.

"Holy shit," Andrews said. "It worked."

--Whoa! Did you like, please, do tell.--


	5. Forbidden

5

_I didn't mean to do it. She wasn't supposed to…Oh I am in so much trouble. What the hell did I do? I'm gonna get caught. They're gonna find out what I am and then the Winchesters'll get me. If it was just the younger one I might have a chance but with the brother and the father I'm dead where I stand. I look shocked because I am, right along with the rest of 'em. God I screwed up! _

* * *

Sam and Dean stared at Tracy in disbelief. Hardly anyone survived when a vampire decided to make you lunch but…they guessed Tracy was a fighter. Kirk heard everyone gasp and he looked up. He saw Tracy's eyes open, her chest heaving.

"Keith," She breathed. "Keith," Kirk stood and darted across the gym, people moving out of his way, afraid of being run over. Jet, Lipstick and Bear jogged after him. The medic held his hand up to say something to Kirk, probably something dumb like "you can't be here," or "sir you need to step back" but Kirk ignored him completely. He bent down next to Tracy and gathered her in his arms, hugging her tight. Tracy was enveloped in Kirk's arms, snuggling against him.

"I thought…I thought you," Kirk said, his eyes closed, rocking her back and forth. Tracy said nothing. Her long red hair shone against his white shirt, and the wound on her neck was almost glowing. She looked pale, a side-effect of the blood loss.

"Excuse me," The medic started to say. Principal Andrews put her hand on his shoulder and glared at him.

"You say another word and you'll be the one going to the ICU." She said harshly. She removed her hand and the medic looked down.

Dean turned to Sam, worry on his face.

"We got a Vamp in this school dude," He whispered.

"Yeah, should we call Dad?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"He wouldn't answer anyway," He said. "What kind of blood-sucker doesn't finish the job?" He asked.

"The rushed kind," Sam said. "What should we do?"

"No idea. We could go through yearbooks and see if we can weed somebody out." He suggested. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, that'll be easy." He said. The gym door opened again and an older man and woman came in, tear tracks on both of their faces. The woman screamed when she saw Kirk holding Tracy, whose eyes were opened, staring up at him. Tracy turned her head along with the other people crowded around the center of the gym.

"Mom?" Tracy croaked. The woman ran over and fell to her knees, grabbing her daughter from Kirk, who winced and looked down at his empty hands. Dean came up behind him, reached under his arms and hoisted him up.

"Take a breather man," Dean said. Kirk scowled at Tracy's parents.

"They hate me," He whispered.

"Why?" Dean asked. Nobody hated Kirk, he was…unhateable. He was nice, polite, respectful, pretty much everything Dean wasn't. Kirk pushed his hair out of his face and behind his ears.

"Because Tracy wants to be with me and not Jimmy Mathers." Kirk spat. "And because I, well we…" He trailed off. Dean got what he was going to say.

"Been there, done that man." Dean said.

The medics said something to Tracy's parents and they let her go, the medics busy starting to put her onto a gurney. They stood and walked toward Principal Andrews, glaring at Kirk as they went.

"What happened?" Mrs. Conway asked harshly.

"We don't know right now but we're doing everything we can-"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mr. Conway bellowed.

"Hang on a second," Alice said. "Everybody out! Spangler, both Winchesters and Kyle, stay put." Bear, Jet and Lipstick flashed "rock on" signs and left the gym with the rest of the school population, teachers and all. Dean and Sam stood off to the side, Marie sat back down and Kirk sat next to her.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Conway we don't exactly know what happened but like I said we're doing everything we can to-"

"This is a school of six hundred students Mrs. Andrews. Somebody had to've seen something!" Mrs. Conway yelled. Mrs. Andrews sighed and closed her eyes. Dean had seen that look before, Andrews was trying to calm herself down or she was going to scream.

"I understand this must be hard for you to understand Mrs. Conway but it was during passing period. Kids went to the nearest route to the locker rooms on the other side of the school. Coach McDonald was in his office _in the boys' locker room_ so there was no way he could have seen anything."

"You people need to have better security!" Mr. Conway bellowed. "My daughter got attacked damn it!"

"I know Mr. Conway," Andrews said through gritted teeth. Her face was starting to turn red. "In the entire history this school has been here there has been no reason to have heavy security. I am terribly sorry for what happened to Tracy but there is no way we could have done anything. It was an accident."

"You won't have to worry about Tracy being here anymore." Mr. Conway said. He turned and started to walk away. Kirk stood and walked in front of them, blocking their way.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Tracy's parents glowered at him.

"It's none of your business," Mrs. Conway said. Kirk sneered.

"Bull shit," He said. Dean's brows rose, as did Sam's. Kirk never cussed, ever. "Now, what are you talking about?"

"We're moving. We were gonna tell Tracy tonight but all of this happened. It'll be good for her. Get away from it all."

"You mean get her away from me you bitch," Kirk Spat. They looked taken aback. "Why can't you accept the fact that she loves me and not that schmuck Mathers? Did you know he tried to get Tracy to have sex with him a year ago? And you're trying to get her to get with him. What kind of parents are you?"

The Conway's pushed past Kirk and kept walking.

"She's leaving with us; you'll never see her again." Mr. Conway said. Kirk felt tears well in his eyes.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me?" Kirk bellowed.

"You have nothing to offer her. No money, nothing. You claim you love her but all of you are alike. You just want her for her body. Now stay away from her." They turned and walked out of the room, slamming the gym doors shut. Kirk turned and exited the gym on the south side.

Dean looked at the closing door and sighed.

"Man this is screwed up." He said.

--Feedback time!--


	6. Football Tryouts

6

Another body was found that day. This time the person was dead.

Elvira Anderson was found dead in her back yard, the same strange wound on her neck, well, strange to most people. For Sam and Dean it meant a hunt, and one without Dad.

They had arrived back at the motel to find a note scribbled on the back of a gas receipt.

"_Boys, demons in Nevada. Gotta go now. Be back in a week. Dad."_ Sam read aloud. "Well this is great."

"We've hunted without Dad before," Dean said.

"Yeah but last time he left us a job; he already knew what we were looking for and everything. This time we ain't gotta clue." Sam defended.

"Well, where there's a vamp, there's a nest. We figure out where that is and we can end this easy."

"This city's not exactly small Dean," Sam said. "It could be anywhere."

Then we'll just have to start lookin'. Oh, and if we could get this done by Friday night that'd be great too."

"You have a date _already_?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"Yep," Dean grinned. "Isabelle."

"That girl in English?" Sam asked. Dean nodded. "How did I know?"

"I'm predictable," Dean shrugged. "But hey, that could be considered a good thing." An idea suddenly dawned on Sam and his eyes lit up with it.

"You don't think she's..?" He ventured. Dean scowled.

"I'm offended. Don't you think I've got better supernatural radar than that? Jeez."

"It was just a thought," Sam said quietly.

"Well think before you talk." Dean said. He grabbed his bag and headed toward the bathroom. "Oh," He said before he shut the door. "I accept your apology." He shut the door and disappeared before Sam could retaliate.

* * *

_I walked down the lonely street, seeing no one. The body count today scared me a little, but hey, you have to survive. The sun beat down on me, making my face sting. I never understood why my kind always wears black. Black attracts more sunlight than white does. I guess it just makes us feel better, better than these humans that surround us. I'm one to talk, more than half of my closet is black attire. Hell I'm wearing it now. _

_I stared hatefully at the blinding sun above me. The shade of the trees felt better, but it started up again as soon as the tree was gone. I had to walk home, which was a little less than a mile from school. I wasn't dumb enough to have a nest. I'd been around long enough to know how a nest could get you killed. I thought for a moment about how old I was going to be this year. _

_On December nineteenth I would be three hundred and five. I was born in 1703 in England. I was bitten seventeen years later by some drunk that got bored. Since then I have always looked seventeen, in my prime, as most would say. My husband I had then died and I hadn't aged a day. I never had any kids, vampires can't, and I have almost been caught three times. In the three hundred and five years I've lived on this Earth I've only had three scares. And I wasn't about to let this be my demise. I had no idea Winchester would be at this school let alone both of them. Maybe I should do my homework before I go to a town. I had met John before and he hadn't suspected a thing. Because I was smart, I don't know what changed this time. _

_If Winchester suspected anything I would set him straight soon, as a matter of fact, I'd set him straight in four days._

* * *

"This blows," Jet huffed.

"I know man," Lipstick stated, pulling the practice jersey on over his head.

"Look, we can't think about it right now," Bear said, fastening the shoulder pads to his chest.

"Yeah, we gotta focus on this. We don't make first string we'll be pissed." Dean said through clenched teeth, pulling the incredibly tight pants over his thighs. "Besides," He said, sighing as the pants fell into place. "I ain't playing without you guys to back my ass up."

"Well if quarterbacks weren't such pusses…" Bear said slyly.

"Ha, ha, ha very friggin' funny." Dean said. He pulled the practice jersey over his head. They all had their numbers and positions set in stone. Dean, 67, QB, always starting. Bear, 45, Center. Jet, 79, running back. 'Stick, 81, wide receiver. Kirk didn't play, and for his own good, he sucked.

That's who they were worried about right now. Kirk didn't show up at school today. Kirk _never _missed school, it was like his credo or something, and he just didn't do it. They figured it was because of Tracy, but they didn't want to take any chances. After try-outs they were heading to his house, just to make sure he didn't do, or was thinking about doing, something stupid.

"Okay," Dean said. "Let's go show these newbies how Seniors play football."

* * *

"Oh we got that in the bag!" Bear bellowed. They were walking down the street toward Kirk's house, which was about two blocks away from the school parking lot.

"Hell yeah we do!" Jet yelled, a large grin stretching over his face.

"You guys see that Freshie?" Dean asked. "Uh, what was his name? Allen, Parker Allen. God he fumbled before you even hiked the ball man." He shoved Bear's shoulder.

"Hey not all the Freshman sucked. That Grey kid was great. He'll make an awesome tight-end if Coach'll have 'em, " Bear said in the younger classman's defense.

"Dude, Tommy got better," Lipstick stated. Dean flexed his jaw and looked down. Tommy went out for quarterback, and this was the second time he'd done it. Last year he wasn't all that good, this year…Dean was second guessing whether he's be starting QB this year or not. And it really pissed him off.

"You realize if he makes it and you don't, we'll kill him. I mean we will make his entire year living hell until he quits." Jet said. Bear and Lipstick nodded.

"Hell yeah man," Bear said. "We will wail his ass like a gay guy in prison." Dean grinned gratefully at his friends, always there to back him up.

Kirk's house was within eyesight. They saw Kirk and Tracy sitting on the front porch, kissing.

"Dude gross," Lipstick said, grimacing. Jet shoved his arm.

"Aw leave the poor guy alone." He said. "He can make out with his girl if he wants to."

Dean half smiled and shook his head. He glanced up at Kirk and Tracy. Kirk hugged Tracy. Dean was about to holler some smart ass remark at them when he saw Tracy open her eyes and lift her head, her teeth changing into pointed spears, ready to strike.

--Oh no! Another cliffie--


	7. Truth, Revealed

7

Dean watched Tracy transform in slow motion, her jaw opening to reveal hundreds of horrid teeth, ready to bite down on Kirk's bare neck. Dean's hands went to his bag immediately, grabbing for the Bowie knife dipped in dead man's blood. He'd been carrying it since this whole thing had started.

"Kirk!" He bellowed, his voice seemed to echo in his ears, his legs moving at a snail's pace. His friends seemed to be frozen where they stood, unable to comprehend what was happening. Kirk turned around and Tracy changed back into a human. Dean reached the porch, knife held firmly in his hand. The friends behind him seemed to be able to move now. They were behind him seconds later.

"Dean what the…" Kirk said, standing. Tracy moved behind him, hiding. "Dude, what are doing?"

"Kirk, I know how crazy this is gonna sound but that's not Tracy." He said. Kirk looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about?" Kirk asked.

"Keith what's happening?" Tracy asked innocently. Dean's lip curled into a sneer as he looked at her.

"Kirk man he's telling the truth," Bear said. "She turned into this…this thing. I don't know what it was but, dude I think she was gonna kill you." Kirk grabbed Tracy's arm and pulled her further behind him.

"If this is some sort of joke it's not funny guys. Dean put the knife down." He said. Dean shook his head.

"Kirk you gotta listen to me man. The thing that bit her turned her into one of them. She's not Tracy anymore." Kirk glanced back at Tracy and shook his head.

"No, I won't let you hurt her. So what if she's something else? I love her, that should be all that matters."

"Aw don't tell me you know man." Dean groaned.

"Know what?" He asked. Dean shook his head.

"Never mind. Dude it's not Tracy. When that thing turned her she wasn't Tracy anymore." Dean said.

"Rifle man…I- you can't please-" Before he could finish Tracy's jaw clamped down on his neck and he gasped. Tracy pulled the blood out of his neck, it tasted amazing. Ever since she had been turned she wanted to know what he tasted like, and now she knew.

Keith gasped and felt his strength starting to leave him. Torrents of blood left his body and went down Tracy's throat in a matter of seconds. His limbs weakened and his knees started to fail him.

"Let him go bitch!" Dean bellowed, running toward them. Tracy let go and held one of her sharpened nails to Kirk's neck.

"Any closer and I kill him," She said. Dean stopped, along with the others. "I don't disrupt you while you're eating now do I?" She asked, sinking her teeth into Keith's flesh again. Kirk's eyes were closed, his breath starting to slow. Tracy pulled her head up and flipped her hair to the other side of her head, getting ready to bite the other side of Kirk's neck. Dean took aim and went on a slim chance and chucked the knife at Tracy's neck. On some sort of a miracle, it landed.

"Holy shit!" Jet exclaimed. Tracy fell back and let Kirk go. Jet darted forward and picked Kirk up. Dean ran at Tracy, his knife traded in for a machete.

"This is what happens when you mess with my friends." He swung the knife at Tracy's head and sent it rolling. Bear and Lipstick winced.

"What the fuck just happened?" Lipstick asked, his gel soaked hair in his face. Bear's meaty arms were folded across his chest, a dumbfounded look on his face. Jet was holding Kirk, one hand supporting his back, the other covering the wound on his neck, slowing the bleeding as best as he could.

Jet was a sweet guy, compassionate as well, which was one of the things that made him a good friend. "C'mon Kirk, wake up man. Please tell me Rifle wasn't too late. C'mon buddy wake up,"

"You really wanna know?" Dean asked, casting a pained look at his friends. They all nodded. "Okay, but you gotta promise me two things, one, we're still friends after this, and two you can't tell anybody, because they won't believe you anyway." He said. Once again they nodded.

* * *

_Oh good, they took care of my mistake. I didn't mean to turn her; I'm not usually that messy. But hey, Winchesters are good for one thing and one thing only. Well, maybe not just the one. His friends are a little freaked out by what he has told them but they'll stand by him. That's what true friends do. Well, I guess they do, I've never had any really. I'm hungry, time to feed again._

* * *

"Sh-she tried to kill me," Kirk gulped. He was sitting upright on the porch, his legs hanging over the stairs. Dean and Bear were standing in front of him on the dirt pathway that led up to the porch. Jet was sitting next to Kirk, a concerned expression evident across his face. Lipstick was off to the side, taking a long drag out of the cigarette he had popped in his mouth. "What happened to her? What did she turn into?"

Dean sighed and looked at Kirk. Jet, Bear and 'Stick had taken what he had told them fairly well, though they didn't really believe him at first. Dean had pointedly asked them to explain what had happened to Tracy.

"So it's all real?" Jet asked shakily. "Demons, ghosts, werewolves, vampires-"

"What about Unicorns?" Bear said. "They're all over the damn place but…are they real too?"

"Heh," Dean laughed. "No, still fake,"

"What kind of question is that?" Lipstick asked. "Find out all this evil stuff exists and you ask if there's Unicorn's? How queer can you get?"

"Hey it's just a question," Bear said.

"Are there Angels?" Jet asked softly. Dean looked down.

"I don't know man, I won't say there aren't though," He said. Jet sighed, obviously disappointed.

"Shame," Lipstick said. "Woulda been nice to know where my Mom was." He took another drag of his cigarette and tossed it out into the yard.

"What are we gonna tell Tracy's parents?" Kirk asked. Dean sighed.

"Leave that to my Dad,"

Sam was walking out of the school at approximately five thirty, just coming out of the library after doing his homework. He looked out at the football field and saw it was barren. He stood next to the Impala and gazed around the parking lot, looking around for some sign of human activity. He saw none.

He walked toward the football stadium. The locker rooms were underneath the field and he guessed Dean might be down there, though he was wary if he might be blinded by this little expedition.

_Maybe I should just wait,_ He thought. _I'm not so sure if the risk of seeing the wrong side of my brother is worth it._ He stopped short for a moment, something tripping him. He looked down and stifled a scream.

"Oh my God Randy!"

--Damn, not another cliffie! I guess I'm just full of 'em huh?--


	8. Close To Home

8

Sam looked down at Randy in disbelief. The bully he had knocked out less than 48 hours ago was lying at his feet in a puddle of blood. His eyes were open' their light gone, staring into nothing, his lips slightly parted. Sam almost threw his bag off of his shoulder and kneeled down next to him. He placed his fingers to Randy's neck and felt nothing except cold flesh. Randy had been dead for some time now, Sam understood that. There was nothing he could do.

"Oh my God," he breathed. "No, damn it!" He looked around frantically, trying to find anybody. He swallowed the large lump in his throat, his mouth dry. "Help! Somebody! Please help!" He bellowed. "HELP!" He heard frantic footsteps behind him.

"Oh my God," Principal Andrews said, her hand slapping over her mouth. Sam stared up at her for a brief moment, then turned back to Randy's lifeless body.

"We gotta get help; we gotta call 911, we…" Tears involuntarily pooled in his eyes. "There has to be something we can do." He swallowed and blinked a few times. Alice put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it softly.

"Sam, sweetie there's nothing anybody can do now," She said sadly. Sam bowed his head in silent defeat. In his life he had seen death before, many times in fact but Randy didn't deserve to die this way, nobody did. He may have been an asshole but still.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean bellowed, his voice echoing through the large stadium. Sam had never been happier to see his brother in his life. Andrews said something into her radio that sounded like:

"We got another one,"

Dean reached Sam, glanced briefly at Randy's body, and lifted Sam off the ground, turning him away from his former classmate. Jet, Bear, and Lipstick joined them. Bear cursed when he saw the fallen Freshman, Jet turned green, and Lipstick grimaced.

"Awe nasty," He spat.

Dean had his hands on Sam's shoulders pulling him off to the side and away from Randy. Sam was on the verge of hyperventilating; his throat felt like it was swollen shut. This was someone he knew, someone he had talked to, someone he'd never even see again.

"Sammy," Dean said slowly. "Sam it's okay," He assured. Sam shook his head.

"No," He said quietly. "Dean we should have stopped this, we could have-"

"Sam." Dean said firmly, tightening his grip. "This is not our fault. There was nothing anybody could do." Sam drooped in defeat and fatigue. "It's okay," Dean said quietly. Sam swallowed again.

"Let's go," Dean said. "You need to get the hell away from here okay?" He pulled Sam over to the Impala and opened the door. Sam sat down and he shut the door, ran back to get Sam's bag, and started the engine.

* * *

_Oh no, young Winchester found the body. I didn't mean for that to happen. If the brother would have just stayed after tryouts and gone straight back to wherever-the -hell -they- live this could have all been avoided. Oh…what if this ruins our date tonight? Damn it! Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy! I've been doing this for too long to screw up now. Tonight, I'll either get away scot-free, or nip this thing in the butt. It might be at the cost of a Winchester's life but…_

* * *

Sam sat down stared blankly at the wall, unable to get the image of Randy's dead body out of his head. Dean opened one of the make shift kitchen cabinets and pulled out a glass, glancing back nervously over his shoulder at his little brother.

Dean had seen more death than Sam had, which was libel to change at any given time, but that didn't really mean anything. This was the first time a job had gotten someone he knew personally. Well, besides Mom but he didn't remember that.

He did. Vaguely, but he remembered the important parts. The frantic feeling he had when he woke up to hear his father screaming, his brother crying. A strange smell that had flowed through the house, which he now recognized as sulfur and burning flesh, and running as fast as e could out of the house, clinging to Sam for dear life.

He shook his head and turned the water on, filling the glass with cold water. He walked across the room in a few quick strides and pushed the glass into Sam's hand.

"Drink," He said. Sam obeyed by taking a small sip out of the glass and letting it rest in his hand. Dean made a split second decision not to go on his date tonight. Sam was more important than a girl he didn't even know, hopefully she'd understand.

Suddenly Sam turned green and bolted toward the open bathroom door. Dean winced as he wretched into the toilet. His stomach rolled and heaving in gasps. Even when the vomit stopped he still felt his stomach pushing nothing.

Dean shut his eyes and winced deeper.

He walked over to the motel phone and dialed Isabelle's number.

"Hey, Isabelle?" He said into the receiver, making sure he was being quiet enough so Sam couldn't hear him. "Yeah somethin' came up…Yeah Sam was the one that found him….Not real good. I don't wanna bail on ya or anything but…Awe thanks Isabelle…Yeah some other time….Uh-huh, yeah. Hey I'm free tomorrow night, yup. Same time, same place? Awesome, thank you so much…Uh-huh, bye."

He put the phone back on the receiver and sighed. He heard the sink turn on in the bathroom and the cap to the mouthwash unscrew. Minutes later Sam walked out of the bathroom, wiping water off of his face, looking worse than he did going in.

"Dean, go on your date," Sam said softly. Dean's brows came together and he shook his head.

"It's cool man. You got crap goin' on and I don't want you to be alone. And I don't think you wanna be alone in the first place."

"Dean I'll be okay," Sam said. "Go out with Isabelle. I'll be fine," Dean looked at him warily. "Really."

"Anything, I mean anything happens, and you call me alright?" Dean said firmly. Sam nodded.

"I will," Sam said. "Promise." Dean sighed; he was in full protective big brother mode right now. Part of him was screaming at him to stay, and another was telling him to go out with Isabelle.

"Alright," He said, grabbing his jacket and heading toward the door.

"You know the drill man," He reminded and Sam nodded. Dean walked out the door and he sighed. He sat down on the bed and fell back, closing his eyes. He felt a tear slip down his cheek. The image was still loud and clear in his head, and it hurt.

_We have no leads on who this could be, _Sam thought. _What the hell are we gonna do?_

* * *

_The brother called our date back on, for a moment I was a little disappointed. He sounded like fun, and now I get to have it. I pray he doesn't bring up the deaths around town because I know how that'll go, and I don't want to have to take drastic measures. Or do something I really don't want to do._

--Uuuuhhh ohhhh! Sorry to say but that's all till next week!--


	9. The Truth

--Alright I know it's been awhile guys but I hope you wanted the rest of this! Enjoy!!--

9

"Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C'mon fire me up," Dean sang, Isabelle singing along with him. They had large grins on their faces, having come from one of the best dates Dean had had in a long time. "Pour your sugar on me, can't get enough," Dean softly bobbed his head back and forth to the beat of the music. Isabelle flipped her hair out of her face and over her shoulder, the auburn glinting as another car headlights went through the windshield. Her black top was low cut; her jeans were a dark blue, her shoes the same boots she always wore. She looked fantastic.

He was driving way too fast down the gravel road, the Impala roaring down its emptiness, its sleek structure unseen by the people in the farmhouses around it. They were headed to where most teenagers go after a date, lover's lane.

Isabelle knew where they were going, and she was glad. She had definitely heard rumors about what kind of kisser Dean Winchester was, but she wanted to find out for herself. Would she let him go farther? To be honest she didn't know if he'd try. After being with him tonight she knew there was no way to predict what he would do next. There was just no way to know.

She liked him though, a lot. Three hundred years and she had never met a guy like him.

The Impala rolled to a stop and Dean shut off the engine, the last lines of Def Leopard's song diffusing into the background and finally died out. Dean turned and looked at her. Her brown eyes were bright and filled with a luminescent light. Her ruby lipstick shone on her paled skin, which was a pale blue in the moonlight.

"So, where ya from?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Doesn't matter," She said. "Glad you decided to come; I had a lot of fun." She said.

"Me too. Sam…he was the one that found Randy today," Dean said softly. "He was pretty freaked out,"

"The cops are stumped," Isabelle said. "They have no idea what's goin' on. What do you thinks' doin' this?"

"I don't know," Dean lied.

"My friend Amy thinks it might be a wild animal, I think that's bull. I think it's some kind of…I don't know, the closest thing I can think to call it is a vampire." Isabelle said slowly. Dean tried not to look surprised, but went for incredulous instead.

"Now that's a little out there," Dean scoffed. "Vampires,"

"Let's not talk about that right now," She said, sliding closer to him.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" He asked, his heart thudding faster as she got closer. Her face was close to his, her lips tantalizing him to touch them with his own.

"Nothing," She said. Their lips connected, his hand went to her neck, the other on her waist. Her hands were on his chest, slipping down slowly to the hem of his shirt and moving up inside it, touching his skin. He shivered.

_Boy were those people right!_ Isabelle thought, feeling his soft, warm skin under her hands, his heart beat pumping in a rhythmic pattern that continued to climb as their kiss intensified. The sight of his beautiful green eyes continued to flash back in front of her closed eyes. His hand moved up into her hair. He was so incredibly passionate, it was almost overwhelming. She kissed him deeper. Her brows rose when she felt his tongue part her lips. _Oh yeah, they were right on the money._

Her head was buzzing, her stomach filled with too many butterflies, and the rest of her body numb.

Dean left his hands where they were. He knew what happened when you went too far too soon. Their tongues were entwined together, roving back and forth. That's when Dean felt something sharp, and it hurt. He pulled back and looked at her, shoving her away as far as the car would allow. She looked slightly disappointed as her hands slipped out from under his shirt.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He glared at her, disgusted.

"It's you; you're the vamp doing this."

* * *

_I'm outside the younger Winchester's window. I think he's asleep…good. That'll make it so much easier for me to do. He and his brother are getting too close. And when the father comes back I'll kill him too. Oh this is going to be all too sweet. Killing a Winchester, and they don't even realize…Ya know, I think waking him up would make it more fun. His defenses will be down. Did I mention how good all of this was going to be?_

Sam opened his eyes when a rhythmic rapping on the door reached his ears. He sat up in the bed, glancing at the clock next to him.

"What the hell?" He said groggily. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw.

"Lisa?" He said thickly. She smiled sweetly up at him, her blonde hair shaping her heart shaped face. She looked beautiful, no doubt about it. "What are you doing here? Isn't it a little late?" He asked sluggishly.

"I heard about Randy," She said, her eyes darting to the sidewalk. "And I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. I just came from a movie," She said slowly.

"Oh," He said, his thoughts becoming a little less foggy by the second. "Uh, you wanna come in?" He asked. She nodded and he stepped back and off to the side.

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about Sam," Lisa said, entering the room. Sam closed it behind her.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"You'll see,"

"Get the hell away from me!" Dean bellowed.

"Dean," Isabelle said, plea in her voice. "Wait please. Just hear me out for a second okay?" She yelled. Dean looked at her, still disgusted that he had just made out with…God he couldn't even say it. "I didn't kill those people I swear," She said.

"Then who did?" Dean spat.

"I don't know," Isabelle sighed. "But I swear to God it wasn't me. I have no desire to kill high school kids okay? I've never killed anybody my age or younger alright, and I've been around for quite awhile."

"How long's awhile?" Dean asked.

"Three centuries," She said. Dean couldn't help but look impressed. "Met your Dad about thirty years ago," She said. Dean grimaced. "Oh don't worry he was dead set on your mom by then." Dean sighed.

"Thank God. Cause that would make this a helluva lot more awkward." He said. "What makes you think I'm gonna believe you?" He asked.

"Because," She sighed. "I'm the only one that can truly help you find the one doing this. Most people don't know but vamps can smell other vamps. They smell like dead bodies, which sucks, and the longer they're dead, the worse it gets. But it means you got a better rep."

"Then why haven't you found the thing in school?" Dean asked, still wary.

"Have you smelled the weird things at school? If I jumped every time I smelled a corpse I'd be sent to a nuthouse in a week."

"Good point," He said. "Alright, I'll make a deal with you, you don't kill me or my brother and I won't kill you, dig?" He said coldly. She nodded.

"Deal," She said. "Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

"Back at the…son of a bitch!" The Impala engine thundered in response to Dean's key and swerved out onto the road at 95 miles an hour.

"So what did you want to tell me Lisa?" Sam asked, handing Lisa the glass of water. Lisa took it and almost immediately set it down on the nightstand beside her. She stood and walked over to him, extremely close. Sam stiffened and his heart sped.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm here to kill you," Before Sam could process what she had said, her teeth were bared and sunk into his neck.

--Oh no! Not good! Tell me how bad it is alright? (Song: Pour Some Sugar on Me; Def Leopard)


	10. Bites

--Okay, here's the result of the cliffie! Enjoy!--

10

_Faster damn it faster! The speedometer says 110 but it feels like 20. What if this thing gets Sam? My brother, what if it gets my brother? She's plastered back to the leather seats of the car because of the speed. I should kill her, Dad would tell me to kill her. But Dad's not here. He's never really here. After I turned ten he was _never _around. I haven't really spent time with the man since then. God why can't this thing go faster!? _

The Impala was like a flash of lightning across the night. Anyone who even caught a glimpse of it wouldn't be able to decipher what had passed them. Sam was in trouble. Dean could feel it. If he saw this thing latched onto his baby brother he'd make it wish it had never been undead. He would make this thing beg for death…again. Oh would this thing pay. What if he was..?

No, there was no time to think like that. He would know if Sam was dead, he's be able to feel it. He could see the faint neon glow of the Motel lights. The door to their room was closed, which pissed him off. The car skidded to a stop, gravel flying and darted in all directions. The doors were shoved open and slammed shut, making him wince a tiny bit, but not much. He could hear nothing, see nothing that would even hint that Sam was in trouble. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe Sam was alright, sleeping like there was nothing wrong.

_Pshh, _he scoffed. _I know better._ He had a machete in his hand, which made Isabelle uneasy, and he stalked up to the door. His key was MIA, and the door was locked. So he took few steps back, and kicked the door in.

What he saw made him want to puke, cry, and kill at the same time.

* * *

_I'm a little scared of this man. The eyes I had seen earlier had changed from sweet, passionate, gentle, to hard, cold and fiery at the same time. Past determined, past pissed. I was here to help though, and would in any way I knew how. He gripped the machete in a vice, his knuckles turning white. It looked professional. His lip twitched into a sneer as he approached the door. _

_He twisted the knob and growled (which she was sure he didn't hear) and stepped back. _

_The door flew open after his boot landed under the doorknob with the force of a bull. He darted in the room and inhaled sharply. And he had a good reason. I had expected to see a vampire, but not the rest of this._

* * *

Sam's world was black. Pain was thick and sharp in his neck, his heartbeat pumping more blood into Lisa's mouth more and more slowly. Full consciousness was impossible as was hearing every bit that was being said. Bits and pieces reached his ears in slurs. None of it had any meaning to him, until he heard his name.

_Dean._ The white hot knives in his neck were excruciating. But as suddenly as they had cut his flesh, they were gone.

The pain increased instead of dying down, something hard hit his side and he heard his name again. The blackness that surrounded him dimmed even more. He didn't think that was possible but it did. Sounds were shut out entirely, something warm was flowing out of his neck, and he went to sleep. Deep, deep sleep.

"Hey bitch!" Dean bellowed at the thing attached to his brother's neck. Her eyes rose, her teeth remained where they were. "Get your disgusting fangs out of my brother!" She giggled in her throat and continued as if he had said nothing.

"Lisa," Isabelle said. "Get off," Lisa looked up again and smiled.

Dean's attention was on Sam. His eyes were closed, his neck drenched in his own blood and Lisa's saliva. He stifled a shudder. He looked pale, even in this strange light, dangerously pale.

_C'mon Sammy, just a little longer bud. I'm here, I'm gonna kill this thing and you're gonna be fine._

"Alright enough bull-shit," Dean hissed, stepping forward with the Machete. "Let Sam go," Lisa looked up and took her teeth out of Sam's neck and pulled her fangs back into her gums. Blood covered her jowls and shirt.

"I could turn him faster than you can swing Hunter," She said. Isabelle took a step forward.

"Let the boy go Lisa," She warned. "Or you'll wish I'd never turned you. Hell you'll wish you'd never been born,"

"WHAT?" Dean bellowed. Lisa stood and let Sam fall to the ground. He landed with a loud thud. "Sam!" Dean yelled, mostly out of reflex. "You, you turned her into this?" Dean asked. His gaze went from Isabelle to Sam's unmoving body at least a dozen times.

"It was a hundred years ago," Isabelle said. "I was younger, more reckless than I am now. It was an accident. But I sired you properly, I told you to never do anything like this unless you were in mortal danger remember?" Isabelle said harshly.

"I was hungry, I saw the Winchesters as a threat. I was going to kill this one, then him," She gesture to Dean. "Then when Daddy came home I'd slaughter him too."

"He'd kill you before you could even turn bitch," Dean defended. "Now get the hell away from him," He said.

Lisa bent down and grabbed Sam's hair and pulled him up. She tilted his head to the side that was leaking the deep red liquid she called food.

"One little drop of blood and he'll be just like me. Then what are you gonna do? Kill him just like the rest of my kind?" She laughed.

"You won't live to find out," Dean said. Instantly he dove at her and swung the blade at her neck. To his surprise he missed Sam completely and got her head and her head only. Had to be adrenaline.

"Oh my God." Isabelle said slowly. "How the hell did you do that?" She asked. Dean didn't answer. He bent down and lifted his fallen little brother, his hand on the unwounded side of his neck, looking for a pulse. He thanked whatever gods that were listening and shook him lightly. Isabelle shoved Lisa's headless body out of the way and her head was sent flying across the room after the tip of her boot struck it.

"Sam, Sammy," He said softly. "C'mon Sammy wake up. Please Sammy wake up," He was shaking him a little harder every second Sam was under. "C'mon little brother rise and shine," Sam groaned, his eyes moved under their lids and started to open.

"Dean?" He whispered. Dean laughed.

"Hey Sammy," He sighed. "You scared the crap out of me. Are you alright?"

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," Sam said quietly. "Is she dead?" He asked. Dean nodded. Sam sighed. "Good,"

"You're gonna be alright okay? Everything's fine," Dean assured.

"D-Dean," Sam said weakly. "I wanna sleep," Dean nodded.

"Sure Sam," Dean said. "Just a minute, I gotta clean that up alright?" Sam sighed and nodded again.

Isabelle appeared next to him, a plastic white box with a red cross on it in her hands. "Thanks," Dean said. He took the kit from her, supporting Sam with his other arm. Isabelle disappeared from his side. Sam groaned. "Shh, it's alright Sam, it's alright. You're gonna be okay. She didn't bleed on you did she?" Dean asked warily. Sam shook his head; Dean sighed.

"Here," Isabelle said, reappearing next to Dean. She gently pushed a pillow from one of the beds under Sam's head. Dean gently set him down and muttered a thanks. Sam's eyes closed; Dean grasped his shoulder.

"C'mon Sammy stay awake okay?" Dean said, a tender look in his eyes. Sam was the most important thing on the planet to him, he practically raised him. "You fall asleep on me and we gotta go to the hospital," Sam groaned again, this time not in pain. Dean half smiled. "Yeah I know. Keep 'em open okay?" Sam nodded feebly, his eyes half open.

Dean moved his attention to the first aid kit and popped it open, his eyes searching for the gauze, peroxide, and holy water. Vampires could sometimes leave a bacterium that no amount of rubbing alcohol or peroxide could get rid of. He twisted the cap off of the peroxide and holy water, grabbing a rag and dumping both of the disinfectants onto it.

"This is gonna sting Sammy," Dean warned. He gently pushed the rag to the oozing wound on Sam's neck. Sam hissed. Dean winced, he hated doing this. He felt like he was hurting him even more.

He covered the wound and pushed part of his brother's bangs out of his eyes.

"You alright Sammy?" Dean asked. He placed his hand on his forehead, making a standard check to see if he had a fever.

"Jus sleepy," He slurred, his eyelids threatening to cave in on him. Dean nodded and turned to Isabelle.

"Can you give me a hand?" Dean asked. She nodded and walked back over to him from her place in the corner. He lifted Sam's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up, Isabelle taking the other side. They half dragged Sam to the bed about ten feet away. They laid him down and Isabelle quickly stepped away. "Go to sleep Sammy," Dean said tenderly. Sam nodded and let his eyes fall.

"Thanks," He whispered. Dean would have responded if his brother was conscious. He sighed and stood, sending a burning glare at Lisa's corpse.

"Anybody gonna come lookin' for her?" He asked sharply, his behavior completely changed.

"No," Isabelle said shortly. "We can get her out back; I'll distract the owner if you need me to. One match, ashes to ashes. Nothin' left but dust." She said, being sure to make the statement terse. Dean nodded.

"Okay, let's do it."

--Did you like? Yes? No? Tell me so--


	11. Responsibility

--Alrighty boys and girls last one!--

11

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN DEAN?" John bellowed. Dean did his best not to wince. He knew this was coming, it was inevitable. Sam was sitting on the crappy looking sofa, his eyes down. The white bandage on his neck stood out against his suntanned skin. John had come home about ten minutes ago, screaming at Dean for an explanation. Dean had told him half of the story in cliff notes version and John had started his never ending bellowing at Dean, who was standing at attention, unflinching as Dad's face turned redder and redder. "I'M GONE FOR LESS THAN A WEEK AND YOUR BROTHER GETS ATTACKED BY A DAMN VAMPIRE! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ANYWAY?"

"I was on a date but-"

"YOU WERE ON A GOD DAMN DATE? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dean's eyes were on the floor. As if he didn't feel guilty enough.

"Dad-" Sam began.

"SAM, DON'T!" John bellowed. He folded his arms over his chest, his brown eyes furious. "I HAVE ALWAYS TOLD YOU TO WATCH OUT FOR YOUR BROTHER BECAUSE SOMETHING LIKE _THIS_ MIGHT HAPPEN!"

"It was only for a couple of hours Dad. I didn't think-"

"EXACTLY! YOU DIDN'T THINK! WHAT AM I GONNA DO WITH YOU BOY?" John's breath was heavy, his face deep red. "IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! YOU'VE GOT ONE DAMN JOB AND ONE JOB ONLY!"

"Yes sir," Dean said quietly, his eyes rose again. "It won't happen again,"

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT WON'T!" Sam stood, apparently at his breaking point.

"Dad I told him to go out!" Sam bellowed. "He canceled his date and I told him to go out. If it's anybody's fault it's mine."

"Yeah Sam it's your fault you were attacked," John scoffed.

"No but it's not Dean's." Sam said harshly.

"I've told your brother since day one to watch out for you Sam now stay out of this." John said, his voice rising.

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch you yell at him for no reason. I should have been paying attention."

"Sam for the last time but out!" John yelled. Dean's eyes were on the ground. He sighed and took a step sideways.

_Here we go again, another game of make Dean pick a side. Ready, set…_

"Dean honestly is this your fault?" Sam asked.

…_Go. _He looked up at Sam and sighed. John stared expectedly at him.

"Sam, I-"

"Sam stay out of this!" John bellowed.

"NO! GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A FRIGGIN' DRILL SERGEANT?"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR FATHER!" John retaliated.

"NO YOU'RE AN ASS!" Sam bellowed.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME BOY?"

"YOU HEARD ME! GOD I CAN'T WAIT TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS!"

Dean's heart ached at Sam's words. _You wanna leave Sammy? You wanna get away from me and Dad? Is that it? Do you hate us that much? _

"YOU WANNA LEAVE?" John bellowed. "THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD!" Dean's head shot up and he walked over to Sam, gripping his arm tightly and ushering him toward the door.

"Go cool off Sammy," He said, opening the door. Sam walked out and Dean shut it.

"It was my fault Dad," Dean admitted. "I should've been here. It won't happen again," The color faded from John's face and his breath came down to a normal level.

"Damn straight it won't," John said. "Now you and your brother get off to school,"

"Yes sir," Dean mumbled.

* * *

"Hey Rifle!" Jet bellowed, standing in front of the schools bulletin board posted outside the school. Dean walked over, a fake grin plastered on his face. The cold September air pressed around him, the stink of school bus diesel permeating the air. The car ride here with his brother was awkward and silent. Sam kept his eyes out toward the windshield, arms folded across his chest. Dean hadn't tried to say anything.

It was all avoidable though. Sam didn't have to say a word, he didn't have to fight with Dad like he did _every_ time they were in the same room for more than ten minutes. Dean admitted it, to Dad, to himself, that it was wrong to leave Sam alone when he knew he shouldn't have. The disapproval on his father's face that would remain there for God knew how long.

But right now he could escape into a world where monsters were something in the shadows outside, something he didn't have to worry about until 2:30. And on Fridays not until eleven. So he walked over to his best friend, the smile on his face bright and excited, unlike his own.

"Guess who made starting QB?" Jet teased. Dean's grin turned real.

"No way," He said.

"Way," Bear said behind him. "We all made first string man," Bear grinned.

"You did?" Kirk asked, a bundle of books in his arms. He grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Hell yeah it's awesome," Lipstick said, staring at the list like it was made of gold. "Except we've got two Freshman on Varsity," He scowled.

"Yeah, Whitman's dad's the coach," Dean said.

"Cheater's," Kirk said, shaking his head.

"How've you been holding up man?" Dean asked. Kirk shrugged.

"Some days are better than others. It's just weird to get used to ya know?" He said. Bear put a meaty hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"I feel your pain dude." He said.

"Hey Dean," Jet said, grinning. "Here comes Isabelle," Bear looked Isabelle up and down and whistled.

"Hot huh?" Lipstick said.

"Honey hush," Bear replied.

"Hey Dean," Isabelle said. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Oo," His friend's chimed. Dean rolled his eyes at them and gently grabbed Isabelle's arm, leading her away from the gawking teenage boys.

"Sorry about that," Dean muttered. Isabelle smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. Have you been in an Irish Pub in the 1700s? Compared to them your friends are Waiters at a fancy restaurant," She giggled.

"Hey, uh, thanks for uh, helpin' me out," Dean said quietly.

"No problem. I did tell you I'd help in any way I could," She said. "Your brother okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. Just a little sleep and he was great," Dean said, glancing sideways in his brother's direction. Sam was laughing with some of his friends, apparently taking the same attitude that he had when it came to this morning. "As far as going back out goes I'm not really sure if-"

"No, no, you don't have to worry about that," Isabelle said with a small laugh. "I was seriously just asking if Sam was alright…and if you were alright," She added feebly.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I saw the look on your face yesterday when we walked in that room. I thought you were gonna puke," Dean looked down. Isabelle popped her gum.

"I don't like it when people mess with my brother, I've got a real big problem with that," He admitted.

"John pound it into your head?" She asked. He nodded. They stood in silence for a moment. "Hey," She lifted his chin. "I'll see ya around Dean," She said.

"What you're leaving?" He asked. She may have been a vampire but…she was really cool, and _really_ hot and…man this was just his luck.

"Ya know how it goes, Vampire kills around town, other Vampires get a bad rep ya know? Something like this happens again people know the type to look for, and hey, I fit the type." She said. Dean sighed.

"Well this sucks," He said. She nodded.

"Yeah. But hey, if it makes you feel any better," She leaned in close to him, both of their foreheads pressed together. "You're the best kisser I've met in three hundred years," Her ruby lips touched his again, and for the last time.

She left the next day, Dean never saw her again. The vampires weren't the only things to invade his and Sam's school that year, or the years Sam was there by himself. The fights between him and Dad didn't stop until after he died. Dean tried keeping the peace whenever he could but, you know how that goes. Sam left four years later and bolted to Stanford. Two years after that Dean showed up at his and Jessica's apartment asking to come help him look for Dad. And the rest, well you know that part too.

**THE**

**END**

--I had so much fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading it. This whole thing wouldn't be possible without you guys, Kripke, Jensen, Jared, and everybody else behind the show! Thank you guys again and tell me if you like the ending! God bless!--


End file.
